Aftermath
by Erin
Summary: A humorous little P?WP? I came up. Really, really stupid!


Aftermath 

Disclaimer: Animorph are the sole property of K.A. Applegate and Scholastic. I don't own them, and I probably never will. If you think I do and am K. A., feel free to send me money and request my autograph, but I will then recommend you seek psychiatric help. 

Rating: PG-13. This story probably would make kids under thirteen uncomfortable as it humorously talks about *ahem* stuff I hope kids under thirteen don't think much about. 

Hope you like it! 

Jake entered the barn with Tobias, who had morphed human, tired and worn out by the battle. He had seen Cassie get shot down as a wolf, when a gun-hoe controller shot off a dracon beam. He was distraught and sad, and was basically in shock, realizing that he had no time to grieve, that he had to push away his emotion before facing the rest of his grief-stricken team. 

"Jake! Cassie screamed. He looked up at her, shock registering on his face. 

"My God." He said. "I saw you dead. You were lying there. You weren't breathing. I checked. My God, Cassie. I…" His word's were lost in a passionate kiss as Cassie practically through herself at him. He was surprised at first, but was then caught up in warm feeling that spread through him and responded in like. The few kisses that they had snuck in the past were nothing compared to this tornado of passion that the two were ridding through. The kiss grew and depend as they expressed their feelings of first inexpressible grief and than overwhelming happiness. 

"Hmmm," Marco cleared his throat behind them. The two broke away immediately. "We have sufficiently established that Cassie and Jake have a "thing". Any other business, or can Ax and I leave before we puke our gut's out." 

"Puke our gut's out?" Ax said alarmingly, "Is that even possible?" 

" Just Ax, and Marco?" Jake wondered. Than he saw Rachel and Tobias in the corner of the barn, making out. 

Marco sighed. "Yep. I have got to get a girlfriend. Than we can have a party. My house, lot's of dark rooms…" 

"Yeah right, Marco." Jake said tolerantly. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Ax asked bewilderedly. "Are you matting? They usually mate after putting their mouths together on the Young and the Restless." 

"Uh, well, uh," Jake stammered, blushing to the roots of his hair. "The people on the "Young and the Restless" are a lot older than we are. Usually only adults mate." 

"So humans are unable to mate until they reach 18?" 

"Well, not unable, but, you, um, you just, uh, don't." 

"You humans are so confusing." 

Marco focused his attentions on Rachel and Tobias. The were now beyond simple kissing. Tobias was leaning across Rachel, who was lying horizontally in the hay bale. His hands were partway underneath her shirt, and she was pulling him closer, running her hands through his unruly hair. "Jake ,if you don't say something, I think these two are going to "mate" right here and now." 

"I don't want to say something!" He said. "Rachel will kill me." 

"Jake," Marco said, "This situation could get a whole lot more embarrassing than it already is." 

"You know, that battle was a bit heart wrenching. Maybe we should all leave and let them have a little bit of privacy," Cassie said, "You know, do unto others and all that." 

"Really," Jake said. "Would you rather be left to carry on in full view of others, or just continue on like animals." 

"Jake!" Cassie said, appalled. "Really! It was a tough battle, and they're just expressing their emotions." 

"Still…" 

"Oh shut up, you guys, we're finished," Rachel said from across the room. "Tobias has to demorph, anyway." Tobias demorphed, and Rachel put her hair back up. "You should try it some time, it's really relaxing," Rachel said, winking at Cassie. 

"I am so confused," Ax said. 

"To be truthful, Ax-man, so am I," Jake said. 

"And they always say it's the guys who want to get physical," Marco muttered. "Course, all our girls our loony." 

"Can't argue with that," Jake said. Cassie got offended, Rachel punched Marco, and they all left the barn to leave a very confused Ax to wonder what the heck had just happened. 

The End 

Authors Note: Yes, I know it's stupid, but I had a really boring science lecture and did this instead of taking notes. I welcome criticism, but don't be TOO mean, please. I'm sorry if you were offended by this story, but I warned you at the beginning of the story, so don't flame about it. This is my first "PWP" piece, so be gentle. If you want to read a "real" story, read "Different Perspectives," another story I wrote. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
